


No es tu culpa

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, people die
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Él decía que no era su culpa, pero Rogue sabía la verdad.





	No es tu culpa

¿Quién podría haber imaginado que terminaría de esa forma? Habia sangre por todas partes, incluso sobre el mismo, y nada de ella le pertenecía.

– Sting, yo...

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo sentía? Aquello no resolvería nada, no podía retroceder el tiempo o arreglar las cosas.

– Lo... Lo siento, no quería, yo jamás... – lo intentó otra vez, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Era incapaz de detenerlas, ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Su voz murió dentro de su garganta, ahogada entre incontrolables sollozos.

De pronto, había una mano en su mejilla, tratando de limpiar el húmedo camino, a pesar de que de sentía débil y temblorosa. Rogue se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, uno que lentamente se alejaba de él.

– No es tu culpa – dijo una voz, en apenas un susurro.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Cómo podía decirlo, cuando las manos de Rogue estaban aún mojadas con su sangre. Cuando la herida abierta en su pecho estaba claramente manchada con los restos de su magia. ¿Cómo podía decir que no era su culpa?

– Si fuera más fuerte... Si fuera mejor, yo...

– No es tu culpa.

Por supuesto que lo era. Rogue lo sabía. No había nadie mas con ellos y habían claros signos de una batalla encarnizada a su alrededor. No importaba si Rogue podía o no recordar los detalles exactos. Tampoco importaba el hecho de que, de estar en sus cabales, jamás lo habría hecho, porque era también un hecho que habían sido sus manos y sus sombras las que de habían abierto camino a través de su piel, en busca de la fuente de su magia.

– Lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas, lo siento, lo arreglaré, lo prometo – eso dijo, pero no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Arreglarlo, decía. ¿Cómo? Sus ojos vagaron desesperados por los alrededores, buscando algo, lo que fuera, pero no había nada para ayudarle. Estaban solos, en un lugar desolado, lejos de cualquier tipo de salvación. La única cosa que podía detener el camino de sangre eran las mismas manos que lo causaron en primer lugar. Y no eran suficiente.

– Lo siento por dejar que esto pasara, no te culpes – las palabras trajeron de vuelta su atención al pálido rostro que yacía bajo él.

– ¿¡Cómo... Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡No hiciste nada mal, nada! Soy yo el que te falló, yo – se le atoraron las palabras otra vez. No podía ser verdad. Despertaría pronto. No podía ser.

– Te lo dije, no es tu culpa. Debería haberlo visto venir. Fui demasiado inocente – Rogue quería decirle que se equivocaba, quería decir que era él quien debería haber sido más fuerte, quien debería haberlo visto venir, pero el agarre en su mejilla era cada vez mas débil y aquello era lo único en lo que podía enfocarse. – Perdóname, por no ser capaz de salvarte.

– No... No digas eso. Haré algo, haré-

– Prométeme que no te culparás por esto.

– No... No puedo, no-

– Por favor. Tengo que saber que estarás bien.

– No puedo...

– Rogue.

– Lo... Lo prometo – dijo por fin, y Sting le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos. Su mano perdió toda la fuerza, y hubiera caído si no fuera por la mano de Rogue que la sostenía en su lugar.

– ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Sting, por favor! – era ya demasiado tarde, pero quería creer que, de alguna manera, sus llantos y gritos podían traerlo de vuelta, y así no estaría solo, con sus pecados, la sangre que se enfriaba en sus manos y las palabras vacías que dejaron sus labios.


End file.
